je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous !
by ylg
Summary: Mugen Kidou SSX / Albator 84 :: 'Moi quand je serai grand je me marierai avec mon papa d'adoption ' 'Mais tu ne peux pas, mon garçon, parce qu'il est déjà marié avec ton autre papa d'adoption.' ...Essayer de ne pas dramatiser, vous en avez de bonnes !


**Titre** : Et je ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour vous !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Mugen Kidō SSX (Albator 84)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Monono Tadashi / Tochirō (Johnny/Alfred) - à sens unique  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-15 / T-plus  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Œdipe  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : propriété de Matsumoto Leiji et la Tōei Animation ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt** : « Mugen Kidō SSX (Albator 84), Tadashi/Tochirō (Johnny/Alfred), figure paternelle »  
>sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français<br>**Avertissements** : nope, ça ne sera pas du shota, mais ça en a quand même des vibrations(donc je préfère jouer quand même la prudence sur le rating)**  
>Nombre de mots<strong> : 600

oOo

« Vous savez, annonce Tadashi à Tochirō un jour de but en blanc je crois que je vous aime.  
>- Ça, mon garçon, c'est très gentil, c'est quelque chose que je n'entends pas souvent.<br>- Pourtant c'est vrai !  
>- Aaww.<br>- Je crois même que je suis un peu amoureux de vous.

Tochirō en laisse tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ouhla.  
>- Mais c'est vrai de vrai ! assure Tadashi.<br>- Hum. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.  
>- Vous êtes génial et je vous adore et je ferais <em>n'importe quoi<em> pour vous.  
>- …Ça, c'est que tu ne sais pas encore ce que les adultes demandent quand ils sont amoureux.<br>- Vous pourriez me montrer ? »

L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon fait office de douche froide.

« Non. Oh, non, mon garçon, sûrement pas.  
>- ...Vous êtes méchant !<br>- Au contraire, c'est parce que je t'aime bien et que je veux être aimable avec toi que je refuse. Tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre quand tu seras plus grand. Je sais que tu détestes qu'on te rappelle que tu es juste un enfant, mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux juste pas faire pour l'instant.  
>- C'est pas juste.<br>- L'amour est rarement juste. Et rarement facile à comprendre, philosophe Tochirō. Ecoute, je suis très flatté que tu penses à moi. À moi. Pas au Capitaine ? »

Même si c'est de la part d'un enfant à qui il est forcé d'expliquer les choses de la vie et de faire de son mieux pour le repousser sans trop le froisser, ben, oui, c'est assez rare pour que ça fasse plaisir !

« Ben non, le Capitaine... bah c'est le Capitaine. Il est génial aussi mais un peu... je sais pas comment dire, bizarre. Vous, vous me faites un peu penser à mes parents.  
>- Nous y voilà, triomphe Tochirō, soulagé. Tu me fais encore plus plaisir en disant ça. Je suis très content d'être un genre de figure paternelle ou de grand frère pour toi, mais je doute que ça aille vraiment plus loin.<br>- Mais non, c'est différent ! je sais bien que vous êtes pas mon père ou mon frère. (Beurk, d'ailleurs, en fait j'voudrais pas.)  
>- Mais on aime chaque personne de manière différente de toute façon.<br>- Et vous je vous aime comme, euh, euuuh... comme si je voulais me marier avec vous. Je ferais la cuisine et le ménage pour vous même si on dit que c'est des trucs de filles : de toute façon je le fais déjà, na !  
>- Je dirais plutôt que tu fais ça comme les enfants le font pour aider leurs parents.<br>- Encore avec ça !  
>- Encore. Écoute. Je suis désolé, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu es mon grand copain, pas plus, pas moins.<br>- Mmh.  
>- Et c'est déjà pas mal comme ça, non ?<br>-...Si.  
>- Alors on va garder ça comme ça. et quand tu seras plus grand... t'as quel âge, déjà ? hum, disons, quand tu auras... allez, seize ans, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, on verra ce qu'on décidera. D'accord ?<br>- Mais ça sera dans vachement longtemps !  
>- Pas tant que ça, crois-moi, le temps passe vite...<br>- Bon... d'accord.  
>- Super.<p>

(En espérant qu'il change effectivement d'avis et se trouve quelqu'un d'autre à épouser, garçon ou fille ; Grand Esprit de l'Espace, cet enfant est adorable, ça Tochirō est le premier à le reconnaître, mais c'est un _enfant_ ! que diable, ajoute-t-il avec un frisson.)


End file.
